<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julzia Evil Author Day 2021 by SarnakhTheSunderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478576">Julzia Evil Author Day 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarnakhTheSunderer/pseuds/SarnakhTheSunderer'>SarnakhTheSunderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Author Day, F/M, Fic Snippets, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, No beta we die like Jem'Hadar, Other, Polyamory, Work In Progress, i may or may not post fleshed out versions later, posting because the longfic in progress won't get here for years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarnakhTheSunderer/pseuds/SarnakhTheSunderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At eleven fifty nine hours, local time, my brain formally declared that I would be posting Julzia against my better judgement. I have already prepared three story ideas along these lines. So, this is a huge victory for my shipping brain. This may even be the turning point in getting me to post more often. There’s even a batch of ‘good job’ chemicals in storage for after I post tonight. So I wrote, I ignored canon, I changed major details and saved the lives of characters to bend to my will. I am an accessory to shipping a noncanon ship. But the most damning thing of all, I think I can live with it. And if I had to do it all over again, I would. My fic-friends were right about one thing. These two are adorable, so I will learn to live with it. Because I can live with it. I can live with it.</p>
<p>Computer, post that entire personal log.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Potentially explicit/mature chapters will be marked, but otherwise this tops out at a T</p>
<p>These are all works-in-progress, and while I may or may not get around to ever posting them these plotbuns are sadly not up for adoption. (Proper posting may require a more complete fandex of the Trillian Language created for Discovery.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Jadzia Daz/Julian Bashir/OC, Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Trillian Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating: T<br/>Summary: Jadzia is planning to return to Trill for a celebration akin to Thanksgiving on Earth. Noticing Julian’s downturned mood related to family drama, she invites him along, happily cognizant of and ignoring the implications this would have at home. Takes place inside my yet-to-be-posted attempt at a kelvinverse AU, but requires none of the context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding that he could leave it for the moment, Julian decided to strike up a conversation with Mr. Idaris, whom he had avoided for most of the morning and early afternoon due to...certain events early that day. </p>
<p>“So, Mr. Idaris,” he said, projecting an air of congeniality, “what do you do for a living?”</p>
<p>“I work for the Trill government as an administrator for the provincial government. My department oversees mineral access rights for mining purposes.” He reached for a cooking utensil and stirred the pot he was standing over. “I’m a geologist, you see. I spend a lot of time doing fieldwork, or as much as my job lets me get away.”</p>
<p>“So the baking and whatnot is purely a hobby?”</p>
<p>He smiled. “Did Jadz tell you I was some kinda professional pastrymaker?” He laughed. “No, it’s just a hobby. Work is fun, but you can’t eat rocks, and if I tried to drink some of the liquids we mine I suspect I’d end up in your hospital bed. I’m alright at it, but Ziranne can cook and bake like no Trill I’ve ever met, except maybe her grandfather. Jadzia, though?” He said with a twinkle in his eye, “you give her anything more complicated than a replicator recipe and she’ll find a way to change it in a way that makes it...interesting, to say the least. I think Zirrie only trusts her with the ressal because it’s nigh on impossible to screw up.”</p>
<p>Kela shook his head. “I hope for both your sake’s you’re a better cook than she is.”</p>
<p>Julian stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Mr. Idaris. “Why is everyone acting like that?”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Like Jadzia and I are together?”</p>
<p>Kela poked at the pie crust he was tending and didn’t bother to look at the doctor as he answered. “Well, you’re here, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Julian blinked in confusion. “I don’t follow.”</p>
<p>The Trill put his cooking utensil down and stared at the doctor. “You’re telling me you accepted an invitation to join Jadzia for the Day of Thanks without knowing what it was?”</p>
<p>“All I know is Jadzia told me it was a thanksgiving holiday with family and close friends, and that I needed a healthy family dynamic for once in my life, and then threatened legal action if I refused to come. So yes, I did accept that invitation, because I thought I understood what I was being invited to, and because I wanted to learn more about Trill culture, and because Jadzia is my <em>friend</em> and I didn’t want to disappoint her.” The augment leaned over the counter and looked Mr. Idaris right in the eye. “Did that answer your question?”</p>
<p>Kela nodded, and placed the pie he was working on in a stasis unit. “Come with me to the beach. You and I clearly have something we need to discuss.”</p>
<p>“What about my kedgeree? I can’t just leave it here, it’ll burn!”</p>
<p>“I’ll have Veema put it in the stasis unit. Now come on.” He turned and exited the kitchen, moving to the sliding glass door that functioned as the back entryway. Julian followed him to the back of the ward, where they began to descend a rickety old wooden staircase to the beach about twenty meters below. </p>
<p>The sand on the beach was fine, and of an almost snow-white color. The water glistened a beautiful sapphire blue and ships floated in and out of vision on the horizon.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you about the Day of Thanks, Julian—may I call you Julian?”</p>
<p>“Please.” They began to walk along the beach, moving east along the coast. </p>
<p>“The Day of Thanks is a sacred celebration; one that is one of our oldest holidays. It goes back to when we were still a superstitious people, and served as a religious holiday to thank the old gods for what they’d done for us. Family gathered together, sons and daughters returning home to their fathers and mothers, bringing their spouses with them. When we began to join with the symbionts, and once we had the Commission, those who were joined and knew who their successor would be would attend the Day of Thanks with the new host to bond and learn more about the new life they would live.</p>
<p>“It’s a reminder of family, of those who have a great impact on our lives, thanking them for what they’ve done, and being thankful for all that you’ve been given that year. Those who we could not live without. It is a grave insult or a grave condemnation for a Trill to reject attendance with his family for reasons that are not of a medical or other necessary nature. It is not the Festival of Lights, where friends gather together to cheer and make merry. It is not just anything to invite someone who is not blood to this gathering. If she invited you, you mean more to my daughter than you know. Possibly, from the way she’s been acting around you, more than she knows. But it was important to her that you be here. And that means something.”</p>
<p>“So.” Julian asked, looking to see if he had things right. “You’re saying that because Dax invited me here, everyone suspects that we’re...involved?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Something like that. Do you have a problem with that?”</p>
<p>Julian shook his head vehemently. “Of course not, it’s just...I had accepted that we were friends. We had a whole conversation about it a few years ago when we were going to suffocate. I wouldn’t mind being...involved, with Jadzia. But,” the doctor said, accentuating his words with a sharp tilt of his head, “I came here as Jadzia’s friend, not as a romantic partner, and I don’t intend to act any other way unless Jadzia tells me differently.”</p>
<p>Mr. Idaris quirked a half-smile. “If you say so.” They continued on a few more meters before he spoke again. “That said, I’m confident that you do care for my daughter. And I’ll be satisfied with that.” They stopped, and Kela swept his gaze over the turquoise ocean waves and breathed in the salt air. “Well,” he said, “shall we walk back?”</p>
<p>Bashir shook his head. “I have a better idea.” He didn’t have a uniform on, but he had put a commbadge in his pocket for his flight in the runabout. He pulled it out and activated it. “Bashir to <em>Shenandoah</em> computer. Two to beam aboard.” And the pair dematerialized in a sparkling wave of energy.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Dax blinked in confusion. She could have sworn that Julian and her father had left the house, but here they were, happily cooking away under the watchful eye of Ziranne. Deciding she didn’t want to bother Julian about it, she decided to check in with her father about Benjamin’s pie.</p>
<p>“Hey dad,” she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. “How’s the pie coming along?”</p>
<p>He leaned his head on hers briefly before responding. “Well, I think it’ll pass your captain’s muster, but you may want to convince your sister to bake you another one.” (“We’ll see about that,” Ziranne interjected from the other side of the kitchen.)</p>
<p>She smiled. “I’m sure he’ll love it, no matter who made it. Thanks, Dad.”</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to her temple and shooed her off. “Of course, Jadz. Now, why don’t you go check on the roast?”</p>
<p>Dax nodded and left the kitchen, flashing a small smile Julian’s way as she left. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure quite how to parse that.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>A short while later, Julian found himself seated at table next to Jadzia as the Idaris family passed around the various plates of food that had been prepared earlier that afternoon. Everyone’s dish had started in front of its maker, but by now his kedgeree was halfway across the table, and he was currently dishing himself up some kind of root vegetable that looked something like a potato, drizzled with a reddish sauce. He was taking the approach of ‘try a little of everything and see’ before committing to a larger portion of a dish—and good thing he was, because Trills apparently did not do anything by halves, including cooking—even if they weren’t that good at it.</p>
<p>After the food had made a complete circuit around the table, everyone dug in to the food, and while not everyone had everything, Julian was pleased to note that everyone but Josra and Nazu—who had what Julian assumed were the Trillian versions of kid’s meals—had taken at least a few bite’s worth of kedgeree. </p>
<p>Conversation began to float around the small table after the blessing had been said, though Julian and Dax both tucked into their food straight away, hungry, if not massively so, after their excursions earlier in the day.</p>
<p>“So, Julian,” Dorim said between bites of kedgeree, “what was it you called this?”</p>
<p>“Kedgeree,” Julian replied. “It’s an Earth dish, made with rice, eggs, and fish. Typically I’d use an Earth fish, but it’s impossible to get it shipped in a timely manner, even on two weeks’ notice, so I made do with a Bajoran sea bass. How is it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I love it,” Dorim said. “Very tasty. I must have the recipe.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so I can cook it for you? You and I both know you’d never get an alien dish right,” his wife jabbed endearingly. “It’s a miracle you don’t starve when I’m away at conferences.”</p>
<p>“Romeen and breaaca jelly sandwiches are food,” he protested.</p>
<p>The two dissolved into good-natured bickering and play-argument.</p>
<p>“Are they always like that?” Bashir whispered to his friend.</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded. “Sometimes, with all the arguing they do, I’d swear they were Cardassian.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let Miles hear you say that,” Julian huffed in amusement. </p>
<p>“Oh please,” the Trill said, casting a knowing eye at Bashir, “I wouldn’t torture the poor man like that. He’s suffered enough already.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, that he has.”</p>
<p>Amiable conversation continued to patter around the table for some time. Eventually, though, as all things did, it had to come to an end. </p>
<p>“Well, I think everyone did a tremendous job,” Kela said, standing up. “Ziranne, do you mind if you and your husband help with the dishes?”</p>
<p>“Of course not, Dad,” she answered. Her husband didn’t seem overly enamored of the idea, but he’d been volunteered by his wife and therefore didn’t have much of a choice. He got up along with her and began to clear the table.</p>
<p>“Jadz, dearie, why don’t you show your friend down to the beach? I recall he said that he did a flyover today but that’s never as good as getting your toes wet in the water.” She turned to address the doctor. “We have a few spare beach shoes in the hall closest, Julian, which you’re welcome to borrow.”</p>
<p>Julian’s meddling senses were tingling. Mrs. Idaris was up to something, he knew that, but he wasn’t quite sure what. Nonetheless, wishing to be a good guest, he thanked her and went to retrieve a pair of what were essentially flip-flops with a heel strap before meeting Jadzia at the back deck.</p>
<p>"So," Julian said, "Moonlight walk, a quiet and private beach...I'm getting the feeling your mother is up to something."</p>
<p>A smile grew on the Trill's face. "Yes, I suspect she is. Still though, I haven't had the chance to go down to the beach yet, so I guess we should indulge her."</p>
<p>"I suppose we should," Julian said. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. </p>
<p>She took his arm without comment and they proceeded to the staircase.</p>
<p>They had to part to descend to the beach—the wooden construction was narrow and rickety, and necessitated both hands on the handrails—and did not rejoin upon their arrival on the sand.</p>
<p>The water did not glisten as it had when Bashir had visited it earlier with Mr. Idaris, but its deep color was a vibrantly dark reflection of the night sky above, small little wave peaks in the distance an oceanic counterpart to the stars. </p>
<p>He took its quiet splendor in for several seconds, and almost missed Dax’s quiet stride into the water, only barely catching her lightfooted footsteps by a fraction of a splash with the aid of his augmented hearing.</p>
<p>Bashir simply stood there, recognizing she wanted, and really needed, this quiet moment of reflection.</p>
<p>It was a minute or more before she looked over her shoulder. “Are you going to join me, Julian? The water is very warm.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well,” he said, “if you insist.” </p>
<p> He followed her footsteps in the sand into the water, recoiling slightly as the cold water hut his toes. “You call this warm?” He asked, shivering lightly.</p>
<p>“It’s warm for Trill,” Jadzia said with a smile. “But then our body heat is a little lower than yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pirates!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deep Space Nine is attacked by pirates in the midst of the Dominion War. Julian is taken hostage during the attack, and his partners are...displeased. Vee-type Jadzia/Julian/Elim polycule relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the title.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“May I come in Major?”</p>
<p>Major Kira Nerys, second in command of Deep Space Nine, looked up from her borrowed desk to behold Julian Bashir, with PADDs under his arm and two cups of raktajino in his hands. “Oh, of course, Doctor, sit down.”</p>
<p>He did so, placing both mugs on the desk before sliding one and the PADDs over to Kira. “I have the crew physical and mental fitness reports, Major,” he said. “All seventeen hundred thirty four, Starfleet and Bajoran, plus or minus the command staff’s close associates, family, and significant others.</p>
<p>Kira looked askance at him. “Look, Julian, just because you and Garak are...I don’t know, is dating the right word, considering what you’ve got going on with Jadzia? Doesn’t mean you can start counting him among the crew for official reports.”</p>
<p>Julian looked positively unabashed at the notion. “If it makes you feel better, I had Doctor Irpe administer the examinations for both Jadzia and Elim. And given the amount of time Quark and Odo spend sniping at each other, I’ve got him in there too.”</p>
<p>“And I suppose that Nog and Rom are both in here as well,” Kira asked sarcastically. “For completeness sake.”</p>
<p>“Well, sort of—I pulled Nog’s data from the Academy medical center, and Rom had to come in anyway since he’s part of the Bajoran crews.”</p>
<p>The major rolled her eyes and conceded the point. “All right,” she said. “But don’t let me catch you messing around with either Jadzia or Garak on working hours. Your partners or not, we’ve still got a war on.” A look crossed her face. “You have been careful to not discuss the war with Garak, right?”</p>
<p>“Just because he’s a Cardassian doesn’t mean that he’s going to be selling secrets to the Obsidian Order at the first sign of personal benefit,” Bashir protested. “And I thought you knew that, Major.”</p>
<p>“I give the same warnings to the Chief about Keiko,” Kira rebutted, but both of them knew that it was a lame excuse. </p>
<p>She sipped the drink he had brought her and picked up the PADD for Starfleet personnel. “Anything of note I should be aware of?” She asked, in an attempt to change the subject. </p>
<p> The doctor nodded. “Lieutenant Siovar from the Starfleet Intelligence unit has a concussion from playing football in the holosuite, so he’s officially off duty for a month until I reassess and certify him to return to work. And you might have the Captain tell Commander Worf to cut down on his own practice a fraction; I’m getting sick of him appearing in the Infirmary every other day to fix some broken bone he got from sparring with Dax or General Martok. If he keeps it up I may profile him just to get some quiet for a day or two.”</p>
<p>“I’ll relay that to Sisko when the Defiant gets back from their recon sortie to the Badlands,” Kira nodded. “Anything else?” </p>
<p>Julian was about to respond in the negative when Ops shook with an explosion.</p>
<p>— —</p>
<p>Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Science Officer, and a happy resident of that fuzzy area in the chain of command where no one knew exactly to whom she reported or why, was crawling about in a Jeffries tube in upper pylon three, effecting sensor upgrades and diagnostics. Normally, such a task would have been left to Chief O’Brien, but the <em>Defiant’s</em> deployment necessitated his departure with it, and so she was installing and testing her modifications herself.</p>
<p>She was caught completely by surprise when a station-quake rolled through the upper pylon and caused several circuits to short, and showered her with debris.</p>
<p>She flinched away from the exploding console she was tinkering with with a shout and a plethora of curses ranging from Kingonese to Trill to Klingon, with a few Bajoran exclamations she had picked up from Kira for good measure. </p>
<p>When the EPS relays had stopped shorting and the console had settled itself, Dax took stock of the situation and found herself disappointed. Her left hand was burned somewhat—nothing serious but it stung something awful—and part of her uniform had ablated to protect her lower arm and upper torso, leaving her in what amounted to half a jacket and her blue underlayer. </p>
<p>Dax tapped her commbadge. “Dax to Doctor Bashir, requesting medical assistance.”</p>
<p>Silence greeted her. She tried again, then twice more, and ultimately came to the conclusion that either had badge had been shorted or whatever had caused the damage had also hit the comms relays. A perfunctory inspection via tricorder revealed that her badge was functional, so Dax concluded that something was wrong with the internal comms. Fortunately, the stationquake had not caved in her egress point.</p>
<p>Slowly, and minding her injured hand, Dax crawled toward the end of the Jeffries tube.</p>
<p>-- --</p>
<p>Cargo Bay Two was not the typical place to find Deep Space Nine’s tailor, or its resident Cardassian. However, he had just received a shipment of Rigelian Silk, and Elim Garak was determined to inspect his purchase before he paid the merchant. While not his true profession, Cardassian pride drove him to be the best he could, and though it was a poor craftsman who blamed his materials, subpar fabric would certainly impact the quality of his work.</p>
<p>He had just resealed the shipping container, applying his own locking code in the process, when the station shook with an explosion. Garak threw himself into motion, diving behind a console to take cover against whatever had caused the damage.</p>
<p>The Rigelian merchant was not so lucky, and when Garak looked up from his hiding place, he saw the alien’s face covered in blood, his greenish ichor running down the grooves in his face like a gruesome river.</p>
<p>He knew from having killed several that Rigelian bleeding head wounds were not usually lethal, much like humans, when properly treated. However, they lacked quite such a strong clotting factor, and without some kind of medical attention he was likely to perish from blood loss in the next few hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much actual pairing/relationship stuff here, I'm afraid, but I am not *that* good at relationship stuff let alone poly ones so I figured I'd let it just be a background thing for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julian decides to take some of his holosuite time to try out the holosuite program Dax bought for him at Nog’s adulthood sale. Jadzia joins him. Certain...things...ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Rating of M, possibly edging on E (at least that's where a more complete version of this fic is going).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pleasure doing business with you, Doctor,” Quark said as he accepted the remainder of the payment from Julian Bashir for the use of two hours in a holosuite.</p>
<p>“I wish I could say the same,” the doctor jibed gently, tossing the isolinear rod with his chosen program in the air and catching it like he was playing darts with the Chief.</p>
<p>Quark shrugged and smirked. “Seller’s market, doctor. What can I say?”</p>
<p>Julian merely laughed and walked upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. He was moving quickly enough he hardly noticed and almost ran into a certain Trill science officer.</p>
<p>She dodged at the last second. “Julian!” She said in greeting. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”</p>
<p>He skidded to a stop, steadying himself on a rail. “Jadzia! I’m off to the holosuite,” he answered, “I’ve a new program I’m going to try out.” He discreetly palmed the isolinear rod out of sight. “You?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m coming off duty and I figured I could use a little bit of relaxation,” Dax said. “Do you mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>“Ah, the program is somewhat...personal....” the doctor trailed off.</p>
<p>Dax raised a knowing eyebrow. “Is is the one I bought for you at Nog’s auction?”</p>
<p>“...it might be,” Julian hedged.</p>
<p>She smiled. “It is, isn’t it? What was it called, ‘A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx,’ or something like that?”</p>
<p>There was no way this was going to go the way he was thinking it would, Julian thought.</p>
<p>Was there?</p>
<p>He settled for a probing question, just defensive enough to be plausible but not so defensive that she’d actually leave.</p>
<p>“I never took you for a voyeur, Jadzia.”</p>
<p>“And <em>I</em> never took you for an exhibitionist, Julian,” she returned.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Oh, this was going the way he was thinking it might go.</p>
<p>She smiled a half-feral grin. “If you weren’t, would we still be having this conversation?” Dax asked.</p>
<p>Bashir half-shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. But I suppose we won’t need to find out.” He palmed the door control and stepped inside, and then inserted the isolinear rod into the computer terminal by the door: “Are you going to watch, or not?” he asked, hovering his hand over the door control.</p>
<p>Jadzia grinned and stepped inside. The door closed behind her, and suddenly the room changed.</p>
<p>Before her, Dax beheld a dark, starry sky, with bands of the Milky Way visible behind a waning gibbous moon and the thinnest waxing feather of another, reflecting barely enough light to be seen.</p>
<p>A small circle of pillars stood in the middle of a field, encircling an altar and preceded by a smooth stone path, worn down by apparent centuries of use. Faint traces of incense filled the air, and Jadzia had to resist a brief urge to scan them out of scientific curiosity.</p>
<p>Braziers lit the stone circle, and upon the alter perched a Betazoid woman, dressed in a thin white dress that left very little to the imagination.</p>
<p>“Welcome, dear ones,” she lilted, her voice like Rigellian silk. “You must be in great need of relief. Come to me; I will give this to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shortest of the lot, for which I apologize, but I'm not good at writing this stuff yet so I don't actually have much of this written, just bits and pieces. This is the longest of those.</p>
<p>So I basically headcanon Bashir as something of an exhibitionist, and a sub. Dax, on the other hand, does whatever the fuck she wants. If you want some indication as to where this is going, if and when I get around to fleshing this idea out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is basically a thanksgiving fic. I make no apologies. (I do apologize for ending where I did but that's the tail end of what I've got so far).</p>
<p>I didn't share all of what's written since I need to have some secrets, but hopefully you enjoyed what I did share.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>